


Undone

by FortitudeSakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortitudeSakura/pseuds/FortitudeSakura
Summary: Raw, hard and rough.





	Undone

She coaxes low growls and grunts out of lips that are habitually sealed as she licks the underside of his cock. He likes to run his fingers through her silky hair as she has him in her mouth. That pretty mouth. 

It’s when she gives him a particularly hard suck that his fingers tighten in her hair and his hips start to jerk forward. He feels the back of her throat and he can’t help himself. He hears how sloppy her mouth is getting as he thrusts into her. He hears a small whimper from her and he looks down. She makes eye contact with him, eyes slightly wet with the threat of tears. But he knows that she can still take it. She doesn’t use their safe word and she doesn’t tap out. 

It’s so good. The sight of her, almost choking on him on the verge of tears spurs him on. He realises that what he really wants to do is to make her cry. Fuck her so she comes so hard that she cries. Every part of her belongs to him. Her sweet smiles, her love, her tears. They’re all for him.

Her tongue twists around the head of his cock and he almost comes. 

“Fuck!” he growls as he pulls her away by her hair, panting. Rather annoyed as he was so close but he also wants to make her come first.

He pulls her up into a hard kiss, his fingers find her buttocks and he gives them a rough squeeze as he pulls her hips toward him. He grinds himself into her front, and whispers in a lustful haze, “You’ve done this to me.” 

She places her hands on his biceps and giggles. The sweet laughter of hers bruises his domineering ego and it won’t allow for that. It needs to be punished.

With a low growl he pins her to the nearest wall. His hand strokes the back of her thigh as he lifts her leg up so he can reach her core better. His other hand reach for her folds and delights in finding that she’s dripping wet for him. He strokes the outside softly, his fingers bathing in her arousal before he shoves two fingers into her unannounced. It earns him an abrupt cry from her. This will teach her to laugh at him.

He is unrelenting in his assault and she responds in kind with her moans. He watches her face, twisted and flushed from how good she must be feeling. Her mouth open as his name spills out in waves. Her voice is thick with desperation to come. He knows she’s close as she pulls him in closer and he feels her thigh twitch. He adds another finger without missing a beat and presses into that spot inside her he knows she loves so very much. 

“Ah! Sa-sasuke-kun! I-I’m.. I’m coming!” she moans into his ear. Her fingers dig into his arm. He feels her insides tighten and quiver violently around his fingers and the evidence of her orgasm drips down his hand and down her thighs. It’s not enough. He wants to see it again. 

She’s panting and he knows she’s anticipating a short reprieve so she can recover but he doesn’t give her that. His fingers still inside, he continues to press at her sweet spot. 

“N-no! It’s too much! I can’t!” she pleads, but she still doesn’t use their safe words. He doesn’t relent and it isn’t long before she’s sobbing, unable to comprehend what’s happening to her. 

“Wait! I… ah!” she all but screams as she comes again, a tear rolling down her cheek and her legs almost give out. Sasuke swiftly catches her before she can fall and and scoops up her up into his arms. As he moves her to the bed, he licks the trail the tear left on her cheek but is not yet satisfied. He wants more. 

He lays her down gently onto the bed before grunting, “From behind. Face the mirror.”

She knows he particularly enjoys her in this position, so she bends over compliantly, presenting herself to him. He even had the mirror set up so he could watch her face as he fucks her. 

His hand strokes her backside while admiring the view before him. Sakura’s body really was a work of art. Her slender waist flares out into full hips and into a perfectly round backside for him to enjoy. He gives her bottom a hard smack, hears the gasp out of her and watches as the pale skin turns red. 

He lines himself up against her slick entrance and teases her, rubbing the tip back and forth. What is a moan turns turns into a whine as he teases her a second too long. 

“Fuck me, Sasuke-kun!”

His cock twitches at the plea and he can’t help himself. He pulls her hips into him as he thrusts forward. In the mirror, he sees her surprised face as she doesn’t expect the movement. He repeats the motion, over and over, relishing just how tight she is for him. She’s warm and wet and just fucking perfect. 

“Harder! Please!” he hears her beg. 

You want harder?

His hand finds her hair and as soon as he starts to pull he feels her clamp down on him and he earns a gasp from her as he continues to thrust. 

“Oh! Oh! I’m going to come, keep going! Don’t fucking stop!”

He watches her in the mirror, her mouth open and she snakes her hand in between her legs to rub that little nub. The image of his sweet flower, moaning all sort of dirty, downright filthy things lights a fire in his stomach and every fibre of his being is telling him to fuck her until she goes insane from the pleasure.

“Please! Sasuke-kun! C-come i-inside! I want it inside!” she all but screams, “Oh! Oh!” 

He doesn’t care if the whole world hears. Let them hear that she belongs to him. That he’s the one who is making her scream, making her beg, making her cry because he makes her feel so fucking good. 

He unloads inside her with a roar of profanity, blind with the intense pleasure, his ears filled with his lover’s pleasured moans as she also reaches her climax. She milks his cock for everything he has as he spurts himself dry. When he finally catches his breath, he pulls out and palms her ass cheeks and feels a sense of satisfaction as he watches the come drip from her pussy and onto her thigh, the evidence of their love, his mark upon her. 

“You’re mine.” he says, as he collapses next to her. He pulls her in, feeling her flushed body against his and plants a soft kiss on her tear stained cheek. She doesn’t say anything but lets out a content sigh and hums happily. Pride swells in his chest knowing that she’s happy. And he’s the source of it.


End file.
